Andy Williams
Howard Andrew "Andy" Williams (December 3, 1927 – September 25, 2012) was an American popular music singer. He recorded 44 albums in his career, 15 of which have been gold-certified1 and three of which have been platinum-certified.2 He was also nominated for six Grammy Awards. He hosted The Andy Williams Show, a television variety show, from 1962 to 1971, and numerous TV specials. The Andy Williams Show garnered three Emmy awards. The Moon River Theatre in Branson, Missouri, is named after the song he is most known for singing—Johnny Mercer and Henry Mancini's "Moon River". He sold over 100 million records worldwide including 10.5 million certified units in the United States.34 Contents 1 Early life and education 2 Career 2.1 1938–52: Early career 2.2 1953–61: Cadence years 2.3 1962–80: Move to Columbia 2.4 1962–71: The Andy Williams Show 2.5 1991–2012: At Moon River Theatre 3 Business ventures 4 Politics 5 Personal life 5.1 Hobbies 5.2 Cancer diagnosis and death 6 Awards and achievements 6.1 Grammy nominations 6.2 Other honors 7 Discography 8 Filmography 9 References 10 External links Early life and education Williams was born in Wall Lake, Iowa,5 the son of Jay Emerson and Florence (née Finley) Williams. While living in Cheviot, Ohio, Williams attended Western Hills High School in Cincinnati, Ohio. He finished high school at University High School, in West Los Angeles, because of his family's move to California. Career 1938–52: Early career Williams had three older brothers—Bob, Don, and Dick Williams. His first performance was in a children's choir at the local Presbyterian church.5 He and his brothers formed The Williams Brothers quartet5 in late 1938, and they performed on radio in the Midwest, first at WHO, in Des Moines, Iowa, and later at WLS, in Chicago, and WLW, in Cincinnati. Moving to Los Angeles in 1943, the Williams Brothers sang with Bing Crosby on the hit record "Swinging on a Star" (1944). They appeared in four musical films: Janie (1944), Kansas City Kitty (1944), Something in the Wind (1947) and Ladies' Man (1947). A persistent myth is that as a teenager the future singing star dubbed the singing for Lauren Bacall in the 1944 feature film To Have and Have Not. According to authoritative sources, including Howard Hawks and Bacall herself, this was not true. Williams and some female singers were tested to dub for Bacall, because of fears that she lacked the necessary vocal skills. But those fears were overshadowed by the desire to have Bacall do her own singing (perhaps championed by Humphrey Bogart ) despite her less-than-perfect vocal talent.6 This myth is refuted in Leonard Maltin's Movie Guide in the entry for this film, but it is stated as true in "Three for the Road", Episode 10, Season 2 of the TV series MacGyver. In this, Edward Mulhare plays veteran movie actor Guy Roberts, and Anne Rogers portrays his wife June, and he asks her this particular question, whereupon she answers that Andy Williams, when 14, did dub his voice for Lauren Bacall. The Williams Brothers were signed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to appear in Anchors Aweigh and Ziegfeld Follies (1945) but, before they went before the cameras, the oldest brother, Bob, was drafted into military service and the group's contract was canceled. Kay Thompson, a former radio star who was now head of the vocal department at MGM, had a nose for talent and hired the remaining three Williams Brothers to sing in her large choir on many soundtracks for MGM films, including The Harvey Girls (1946). When Bob completed his military service, Kay hired all four brothers to sing on the soundtrack to Good News (1947). By then, Thompson was tired of working behind the scenes at MGM so, with the four Williams boys as her backup singers and dancers, she formed a nightclub act called Kay Thompson and the Williams Brothers. They made their debut in Las Vegas in 1947 and became an overnight sensation. Within a year, they were the highest paid nightclub act in the world, breaking records wherever they appeared. Williams revealed in his memoir Moon River and Me that he and Thompson became romantically involved while on tour, despite the age difference (he was 19 and she was 38). The act broke up in 1949 but reunited for another hugely successful tour from the fall of 1951 through the summer of 1953. After that, the four brothers went their separate ways. A complete itinerary of both tours is listed on the Kay Thompson biography website.7 Williams and Thompson, however, remained very close, both personally and professionally. She mentored his emergence as a solo singing star. She coached him, wrote his arrangements, and composed many songs that he recorded (including his 1958 Top 20 hit "Promise Me, Love" and, later, "Kay Thompson's Jingle Bells" on his 1964 No. 1 The Andy Williams Christmas Album). Using her contacts in the business, Thompson helped Williams land his breakthrough television gig as a featured singer for two-and-a-half years on The Tonight Show starring Steve Allen (it helped that the producer of the series, Bill Harbach, was Kay's former aide de camp). Thompson also got Williams his breakthrough recording contract with Cadence Records (the label's owner Archie Bleyer had gotten early career breaks because of Kay and he owed her a favor). Meanwhile, Williams sang backup on many of Thompson's recordings through the 1950s, including her Top 40 hit Eloise based on her bestselling books about the mischievous little girl who lives at the Plaza Hotel in New York. Thompson also served as a creative consultant and vocal arranger on Williams' three summer replacement network television series in 1957, 1958, and 1959. In the summer of 1961, Thompson traveled with Williams and coached him throughout his starring role in a summer stock tour of the musical Pal Joey. Their personal and professional relationship finally ended in 1962 when Williams met and married Claudine Longet, and Thompson moved to Rome. 1953–61: Cadence years Williams' solo career began in 1953.5 He recorded six songs for RCA Victor's label "X", but none of them were popular hits.8 After finally landing a spot as a regular on Tonight Starring Steve Allen in 1954,2 Williams was signed to a recording contract with Cadence Records, a small label in New York run by conductor Archie Bleyer. His third single, "Canadian Sunset" reached No. 7 in the Top Ten in August 1956, and was soon followed by his only Billboard No. 1 hit—in February 1957—"Butterfly"—a cover of a Charlie Gracie record. "Butterfly" also reached No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart in May 1957, where it spent two weeks. More hits followed, including "The Hawaiian Wedding Song" (US #11), "Are You Sincere?" (US #3 in February 1958), "The Village of St. Bernadette" (US #7 in December 1959), "Lonely Street" (US #5 in September 1959), and "I Like Your Kind of Love" with Peggy Powers (US #8 in May 1957). 1962–80: Move to Columbia In 1961, Williams moved to Los Angeles, California after marrying Claudine Longet and signed on with Columbia Records. Williams first album with Columbia, Danny Boy and Other Songs I Love to Sing was a minor chart success and peaked at No. 19. He was then asked to sing "Moon River", the theme from Breakfast at Tiffany's, at the 1962 Academy Awards where it won Best Original Song.9 Archie Bleyer at Cadence had previously told Williams that "Moon River" would not be a hit10 but the Columbia producers encouraged Andy to record the song along with eleven other movie themes for an album. After Williams performed the song at the awards show, it became a hit. Moon River and Other Great Movie Themes then sold across the country, garnering critical acclaim and propelling Williams into stardom. The album remained on the charts for the next three years, peaking at No. 3. In 1963, Williams's producer Robert Mersey encouraged him to record "Can't Get Used to Losing You" as the B Side to "Days of Wine and Roses". Williams initially did not like the pop song, preferring the Mancini tune, but "Can't Get Used to Losing You" reached No. 2 in the US and in the UK.11 The album containing both songs, Days of Wine and Roses and Other TV Requests topped the album charts at No. 1 for 16 weeks. From 1962 to 1972, Williams became one of the most popular vocalists in the country and was signed to what was at that time the biggest recording contract in history. He was primarily an album artist, and at one time he had earned more gold albums than any solo performer except Frank Sinatra, Johnny Mathis and Elvis Presley. By 1973 he had earned as many as 17 gold album awards. Among his hit albums from this period were The Andy Williams Christmas Album, Dear Heart, The Shadow of Your Smile, Love, Andy, Happy Heart, Get Together with Andy Williams, Love Story, and Love Theme from the Godfather . These recordings, along with his natural affinity for the music of the 1960s and early 1970s, combined to make him one of the premier easy listening singers of that era. In the UK, Williams continued to reach high chart status until 1978. The albums Dear Heart (1965), Love Andy (1967), Can't Help Falling In Love (1970), Andy Williams Show (1970), Home Lovin Man (No. 1, 1971), Solitaire (1973), The Way We Were (1974) and Reflections (1978) all reached the Top 10. Williams forged an indirect collaborative relationship with Henry Mancini, although they never recorded together. Both "Moon River" and "Days of Wine and Roses" were written by Mancini, with lyrics by Johnny Mercer. Williams sang Mancini's "Dear Heart" at the 1965 Academy Awards and "The Sweetheart Tree" (also written with Mercer) at the 1966 Awards. On August 5, 1966, the 14-story, 700-room Caesars Palace casino and nightclub opened in Las Vegas, Nevada, with the stage production of "Rome Swings", in which Williams starred. He performed live to a sold-out crowd in the Circus Maximus showroom. He headlined for Caesars for the next twenty years. On September 17, 1968, Columbia released a 45-rpm record of two songs Williams sang at the funeral of Robert F. Kennedy, his close friend: "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" and Franz Schubert's Ave Maria." These were never released on a long-playing record. However, Williams sang a different rendition of the first song that appears in the Columbia Masterworks album Robert Francis Kennedy: A Memorial. Williams also competed in the teenage-oriented singles market and had several charting hits including "Can't Get Used to Losing You", "Happy Heart", and "Where Do I Begin", the theme song from the 1970 blockbuster film, Love Story. In addition, Williams hit the Top 10 of the UK Singles Chart with "Almost There" (1964), "Can't Help Falling In Love" (1970), "Home Lovin' Man" (1970) and "Solitaire" (1973). Both Williams and Petula Clark recorded "Happy Heart" around the same time, just prior to his guest appearance on her second NBC-TV special. Unaware that she was releasing the song as a single, he asked to perform it on the show. The exposure ultimately led to his having the bigger hit with the song. The song "Happy Heart" was used for the final scene and end credits of Danny Boyle's award-winning directorial debut film Shallow Grave (1994). 1962–71: The Andy Williams Show Building on his experience with Allen and some short-term variety shows in the 1950s, he became the star of his own weekly television variety show in the fall of 1962. Though canceled after 1963 due to low ratings, the show was then sponsored to make 12 weekly specials in the 1963-1964 season. This series, The Andy Williams Show, won three Emmy Awards for outstanding variety program. Among his series regulars were the Osmond Brothers. He gave up the variety show in 1971 while it was still popular, continuing with three specials per year. His Christmas specials, which appeared regularly until 1974 and intermittently from 1982 into the 1990s, were among the most popular of the genre.12 Williams recorded eight Christmas albums over the years and was known as "Mr. Christmas",12 due to his perennial Christmas specials and the success of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year". Williams hosted the most Grammy telecasts—seven consecutive shows—from the 13th Annual Grammy Awards in 1971 through to the 19th Awards in 1977. He returned to television with a syndicated half-hour series in 1976–77. In the early 1970s, when the Nixon Administration attempted to deport John Lennon, Williams was an outspoken defender of the former Beatle's right to stay in the United States. Williams is included in the montage of caricatures on the cover of Ringo Starr's 1973 album, Ringo. Williams sang the national anthem at Super Bowl VII in 1973 with Little Angels of Holy Angels Church in Chicago, Illinois. 1991–2012: At Moon River Theatre Williams at the Moon River Theater in Branson, Missouri, 2006 In June 1991, Williams' brother Don invited him to the small Ozarks town of Branson, Missouri. Don Williams at the time was the manager for entertainer Ray Stevens, who had just opened a theatre in Branson. While attending Stevens' show, Williams was encouraged by numerous Branson guests to open a venue in the town.13 This led Williams to build his own theatre in Branson in time for the 1992 season,14 eventually opening on May 1, 1992 as the Moon River Theatre.15 The name came from his signature song. It went on to become the first theatre ever to be featured in Architectural Digest, and also won the 1992 Conservation Award from the State of Missouri.15 The theatre was designed to blend with the rough terrain of the Ozark Mountains.needed He had originally planned a marble style theatre reminiscent of the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, but soon had a change of mind. The Larson Company of Tucson, Arizona, fabricated a section of rock on Missouri's Highway 76 and the theatre was soon engulfed with waterfalls, koi-filled ponds, ferns and trees native to the Ozarks. The inside of the theatre incorporates the outside. Trees and plants are seen throughout the theatre's three lobbies. Oak floors are accompanied by African ribbon-striped mahogany walls that are filled with pictures of the Andy Williams Television Show. Williams' passion for art can be seen throughout as well. From the start of his career, Williams had accumulated several paintings and sculptures and decided to fill his theatre with his collection. Frankenthaler, Diebenkorn, Oldenburg, Pollock, Klee and Moore are a small list of artists whose work is on display at the Moon River Theatre.15 The theater's auditorium can accommodate 2,054 people. The seating is stadium-style for the best view. The seats and carpets match Williams' Navajo rug collection and are forest green, magenta, gold and blue. On display inside the auditorium are nineteen Japanese Kimonos. The stage has accommodated numerous shows and guest celebrities. On stage, Williams was joined by Glen Campbell, Ann-Margret, Petula Clark and Charo. The theater has also played host to Phyllis Diller, Pat Boone, The Osmond Family, Robert Goulet, Rich Little, Shari Lewis & Lamb Chop, David Copperfield, Pat Benatar and Broadway on Ice starring Nancy Kerrigan, Tara Lipinski and Rudy Galindo. When it first opened, it was unique because his was the first non-country act to open in the then-mostly-country music town. It was said he was discouraged by many back home in California from making such a bold move, but that was what he wanted. Other non-country entertainers like Bobby Vinton, Tony Orlando, Wayne Newton and the Osmond Brothers soon followed.16 Williams and his theater were featured on three episodes of the soap opera As the World Turns in July 2007 where several characters went to Branson for a concert of "Gwen Munson" held in the Moon River Theatre. The Simpsons featured Williams at his Moon River Theater in an episode titled "Bart on the Road". Nelson Muntz is an Andy Williams fan, and in the episode he forces the gang to make a detour to Branson so he could see his idol. He is reduced to tears as Williams performs "Moon River" during the second encore. In 2007, Williams opened the Moon River Grill adjacent to his theater in Branson. The restaurant is decorated in photos from the Andy Williams Television Show with stars including Diana Ross, Elton John and Sammy Davis, Jr. Art is center stage in the restaurant, with works by several artists including Andy Warhol and Robert Indiana.17 In 1995, We Need a Little Christmas became Williams's 18th Gold Album. His 1967 recording of "Music to Watch Girls By" became a big UK hit to a new young television audience in 1999, when it reached No. 9 after being featured in new television advertisements for the Fiat Punto—and later for Diet Pepsi—beating the original peak of No. 33 in 1967. A new generation was reminded of Williams' recordings and a sell-out UK tour followed the success of the single, prompting a British Revival for Williams. In 2002, he re-recorded "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" as a duet with British actress and singer Denise van Outen; it reached No. 23 in the UK singles charts. He completed a sold-out tour of the United Kingdom and Asia in the winter and summer of 2007, in which he performed at several major concert halls including the Royal Albert Hall, singing, among other classics, Van Morrison's "Have I Told You Lately". Williams returned to the UK singles charts with his 1963 recording of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" in December 2007, thanks to an advertisement for Marks & Spencer, reaching No. 21 in its first appearance in the British charts, also reaching No. 108 on the EU Top 200. In 2008 he lip-synched the 45-year-old recording to welcome Santa at the end of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. On October 3, 2009, Williams appeared live on the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing18 in London, singing "Moon River" to promote the UK edition of The Very Best of Andy Williams LP, which peaked at No. 10 in the main pop chart. Business ventures In 1964, Williams ultimately became the owner of the Cadence master tapes, which he occasionally licensed to Columbia, including not only his own recordings, but also those of his fellow Cadence-era labelmates: The Everly Brothers, Lenny Welch, The Chordettes, and Johnny Tillotson. In 1968, although he was still under contract with Columbia for his own recordings, Williams formed a separate company called Barnaby Records to handle not only reissuing of the Cadence material, especially that of the Everly Brothers (one of the first Barnaby LPs was a double LP set of the Brothers' long out of print Cadence hits) but also new artists. Barnaby also had several Top 40 hits in the 1970s with novelty artist Ray Stevens (who had done a summer replacement show for Williams in 1970), including number-one hits such as "Everything Is Beautiful" in 1970 and "The Streak" in 1974. Also in 1970, Barnaby signed and released the first album by an unknown singer-songwriter named Jimmy Buffett (Jimmy Buffett Down to Earth) produced by Travis Turk. Columbia was initially the distributor for Barnaby, but later distribution was handled first by MGM Records and then General Recorded Tape. Once Barnaby ceased operating as a working record company at the end of the 1970s, Williams licensed the old Cadence material to various other labels (such as Varese & Rhino in the US) after 1980. Politics Williams was close friends with Robert F. Kennedy and his wife, Ethel Kennedy, and campaigned in 1968 for Kennedy in the Democratic presidential primary races. Williams was among the celebrities who were in Kennedy's entourage in the Ambassador Hotel in Los Angeles when Kennedy was shot and mortally wounded by Sirhan Sirhan in June 1968.19 Williams sang "Battle Hymn of the Republic" at RFK's funeral, at Ethel's request. In August 1969, Williams and Claudine Longet named their newborn son, Bobby, after Kennedy. The Williamses' friendship with Ethel Kennedy endured, with Williams serving as escort to Ethel at events in the 1970s. He also raised funds for George McGovern's 1972 presidential campaign, performing at benefit concerts.20 Williams later said that despite his friendship with the Democratic Kennedys, he was a lifelong Republican.21 In 2009, he was quoted by The Daily Telegraph as accusing President Barack Obama of "following Marxist theory" and "wanting the country to fail".2223 Williams gave Rush Limbaugh permission to use his recording of the song "Born Free" as the theme to the "Animal Rights Update" on Limbaugh's radio show—in which a portion of the song was then followed by gunfire—saying "Hey, it's fine with me. I love what you're doing with it." The record company later blocked Limbaugh's use of the recording.24 Williams was a guest on the Glenn Beck Radio Program in December 2009, introduced by his own 1960s recording of "Little Altar Boy". Personal life Williams met French-born Claudine Longet when he came to her aid on a Las Vegas road. She was a dancer at the time at the Folies Bergère. They married on December 15, 1961. Over the next eight years they had three children – Noelle, Christian, and Robert.25 After a lengthy separation, Williams and Longet divorced in 1975. In March 1976, Longet was charged with fatally shooting her boyfriend, alpine ski racer Spider Sabich, in Aspen. Williams played a public role in the subsequent events, escorting her to and from the courtroom, testifying to her character at the trial and providing legal assistance.26 Longet claimed the shooting was accidental, and eventually received 30 days in jail. From the team's induction in 1968 until 1987, Andy Williams also had partial ownership of the Phoenix Suns, a National Basketball Association team.needed On May 3, 1991, Williams married Debbie Meyer, whom he met through a mutual friend. They made their homes at Branson, Missouri and La Quinta, California, where he was known as the "honorary mayor".12 Williams was a noted collector of modern art and his homes have been featured in Architectural Digest.27 Williams' birthplace in Iowa is a tourist attraction and is open most of the year. Hobbies Williams was an avid golfer and hosted the PGA Tour golf tournament in San Diego from 1968–88 at Torrey Pines. Then known as the "Andy Williams San Diego Open", the tournament continues as the Farmers Insurance Open, usually played in February. He was also a competent ice skater, and occasionally skated as part of his television Christmas shows.28 Williams was a noted collector of Navajo blankets.29 His collection had hung in his home, his offices, and the Moon River Theater, and was exhibited at the Saint Louis Art Museum in 1997–1998.29 Williams collection was valued at over $1 million by Sotheby's, who were due to sell the collection in May 2013.29 The sale on May 21, 2013 yielded $978,506 (£642,064). Exch Rate: 0.66.30 Cancer diagnosis and death Wikinews has related news: Singer Andy Williams dies at 84 In a surprise appearance at his theater in November 2011, Williams announced that he had been diagnosed with bladder cancer.31 After chemotherapy treatment in Houston, Texas, he and his wife moved to a rented home in Malibu, California in order to be closer to cancer specialists in the Los Angeles area. On September 25, 2012, Williams died of bladder cancer at the age of 84 at his home in Branson, Missouri.32333435 Williams was cremated. His ashes were sprinkled into the artificial waterway at his theater in Branson.2 The memorial service for Williams was held a month later.3637383940 Awards and achievements The Andy Williams Show won three Emmy Awards in 1963, 1966, and 1967 for Outstanding Variety Series.4142 Andy Williams also earned six Grammy nominations:43 Grammy nominations This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (September 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Year Nominated work Category Result 1959 "Hawaiian Wedding Song" Vocal Performance, Male Nominated 1962 "Danny Boy" Nominated 1964 Days of Wine and Roses and Other TV Requests Album of the Year Nominated "Days of Wine and Roses" Vocal Performance, Male Nominated 1965 The Academy Award-Winning "Call Me Irresponsible" and Other Hit Songs from the Movies Nominated 1967 The Shadow of Your Smile Nominated Other honors Society of Singers Lifetime Achievement Award, 200844 Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame Discography Main article: Andy Williams discography Filmography 1944: Janie 1944: Kansas City Kitty 1947: Ladies' Man 1947: Something in the Wind 1960: The Man in the Moon 1964: I'd Rather Be Rich 1999: Dorival Caymmi (documentary) 2009: Sebring (documentary) References Notes 1.Jump up ^ "Gold & Platinum: Andy Williams". RIAA.com. Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved March 22, 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Andy Williams (I)". IMDb.com. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "Top Artist(Albums)". RIAA.com. Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved July 27, 2016. 4.Jump up ^ Laing, Dave (September 26, 2012). "Andy Williams obituary". The Guardian. Retrieved July 27, 2016. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Andy Williams". TV.com. Retrieved April 30, 2012. 6.Jump up ^ McBride, Joseph. Hawks on Hawks. Berkeley, University of California Press, 1982. p. 130. 7.Jump up ^ "Kay Thompson Website". Kay Thompson Website. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Andy Williams – Celebrity information". Mysticgames.com. Retrieved April 30, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ McLellan, Dennis (27 September 2012). "Andy Williams dies at 84". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 27 August 2016. 10.Jump up ^ Corliss, Richard. "Andy Williams: A Farewell Song for the "Moon River" Man". entertainment.time.com. Time Magazine. Retrieved 27 August 2016. 11.Jump up ^ Halberstadt, Alex (1 April 2009). Lonely Avenue: The Unlikely Life and Times of Doc Pomus. De Capo Press. ISBN 9780306815645. Retrieved 28 August 2016. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c Munson, Kyle (December 25, 2009). "Iowa's own Andy Williams is "Mr. Christmas" to the nation". Des Moines Register. reprinted in Register blog September 26, 2012. Retrieved September 26, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ Kroll, Barb & Ron. "Andy Williams Moon River Theatre in Branson Missouri". krolltravel.com. Retrieved April 22, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ "CNN Transcript – Larry King Live: Andy Williams Discusses His Return to Singing – August 22, 2000". Transcripts.cnn.com. August 22, 2000. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c "Andy Williams Biography". songwritershalloffame.org. Archived from the original on April 8, 2008. 16.Jump up ^ "CNN Transcript – Larry King Live: Andy Williams Discusses His Return to Singing". Transcripts.cnn.com. August 22, 2000. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 17.Jump up ^ "Andy Williams Moon River Theatre". AndyWilliams.com. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 18.Jump up ^ "Strictly Come Dancing TV Appearance". Sony Music. Archived from the original on October 3, 2009. Retrieved October 3, 2009. 19.Jump up ^ McLellan, Dennis (September 27, 2012). "Andy Williams, 'Moon River' singer, dies at 84". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved October 22, 2012. 20.Jump up ^ McGovern, George S., Grassroots: The Autobiography of George McGovern, New York: Random House, 1977, p. 173 21.Jump up ^ Romano, Lois (August 8, 2005). "Branson, Mo., Looks Beyond RVs and Buffets". The Washington Post. Retrieved October 19, 2009. 22.Jump up ^ "Andy Williams accuses Barack Obama of following Marxist theory". The Daily Telegraph. London. September 28, 2009. Retrieved April 25, 2010. 23.Jump up ^ Hall, Katy (September 29, 2009). "Andy Williams: Obama Wants The Country To Fail". Huffington Post. 24.Jump up ^ 1 Archived October 2, 2009, at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 25.Jump up ^ Parker, Mike (July 15, 2012). "Don't be sad, just remember the way we were, dying Andy Williams tells family". Daily Express. London. 26.Jump up ^ "Andy Williams dies aged 84". The Daily Telegraph. London. September 26, 2012. Retrieved September 27, 2012. 27.Jump up ^ Ratcliff, C. "Architectural Digest visits Andy Williams". Architectural Digest (July 1987): 40. 28.Jump up ^ Andy Williams Christmas Show (TV production). 1967. 29.^ Jump up to: a b c Douglass, Lynn (January 7, 2013). "Singer Andy Williams' Navajo Blanket Collection Will Go Up For Sale, Rare Chief's Blanket Is The Star". Forbes. 30.Jump up ^ "Sotheby's Sale Results : New York : Sale N08984 The Andy Williams Collection Of Navajo Blankets" (PDF). Sothebys.com. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Francke, Tyler (October 21, 2012). "Andy Williams confirms cancer diagnosis". Branson Tri-Lakes News. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 32.Jump up ^ "Andy Williams, Moon River singer, dies aged 84". BBC News. September 26, 2012. Retrieved September 26, 2012. 33.Jump up ^ Gates, Anita (September 26, 2012). "Andy Williams, Crooner of 'Moon River,' Dies at 84". The New York Times. Retrieved July 13, 2014. 34.Jump up ^ Silverman, Stephen M. (September 26, 2012). "Andy Williams, 'Moon River' Singer, Dies at 84". People. Retrieved September 26, 2012. 35.Jump up ^ Thomas, Bob; Salter, Jim (September 26, 2012). "'Moon River' Crooner Andy Williams Dies at Age 84". Associated Press. Retrieved May 10, 2015. 36.Jump up ^ branson.com, Andy Williams memorial service is “Celebration of Life”, Andy Williams Celebration of Life, BRANSON, Mo., October 21, 2012 37.Jump up ^ legacy.com, Andy Williams Obituary, 12/3/1927 - 9/25/2012 38.Jump up ^ gettyimages.com, Andy Williams Memorial - Service10 pictures 39.Jump up ^ BBC, Andy Williams mourned at star-studded tribute, 22 October 2012 40.Jump up ^ findagrave.com, Andy Williams, Original name: Howard Andrew Williams 41.Jump up ^ imdb.com, Andy Williams Awards 42.Jump up ^ Emmy Award Winning Nighttime Television Shows, 1948-2004, page 167, Andy Williams Show, By Wesley Hyatt 43.Jump up ^ grammy.com, GRAMMY Awards, Andy Williams, 1927–2012 44.Jump up ^ "Society of Singers : ELLA honorees". February 12, 2011. Retrieved July 27, 2016. Sources BBC Radio Nottingham Interview External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Andy Williams. at Andy Williams Theatre Andy Williams interview video at the Archive of American Television Category:1927 births Category:2012 deaths Category:20th-century singers Category:American crooners Category:American art collectors Category:American male singers Category:American pop singers Category:American Presbyterians Category:American television hosts Category:Apex Records artists Category:Cadence Records artists Category:Deaths from cancer in Missouri Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Deaths from bladder cancer Category:Musicians from Iowa Category:Ohio Republicans Category:Iowa Republicans Category:Missouri Republicans Category:People from Branson, Missouri Category:People from Cincinnati Category:People from Sac County, Iowa Category:People from Cheviot, Ohio Category:Traditional pop music singers Category:X Records artists Category:Las Vegas entertainers